Kaidoh's multiple personalities
by Link Rolongo
Summary: Kaidoh likes Inui.Inui likes Kaidoh. The only catch is that Kaidoh has multiple personalites, will Inui continue to love Kaoru the true Kaidoh or will he fall for the one of the other personalites? read and find out. InuKai.
1. Kaoru

Kaidoh's Different Personalities

Emotional Hikaru

Protective Tsukasa

Player Miroku

Normal Kaoru

Smart Sasuke

Ditsy Shuichi

Summary: Kaidoh has Multiple personalities that all have one thing in common they all love Inui.

It was a sunny spring Sunday afternoon. Inui Sadaharu was helping Kaidoh Kaoru train in the park. Currently Kaidoh was taking a break and Inui was eating lunch and talking to the other.

"Kaidoh what would you say if I said I didn't want to be just friends anymore?" Inui said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"What do you mean Senpai." Kaidoh said looking confused.

"I mean I want to be more than just friends." The data collector said blushing.

"Oh."

Kaidoh just sat there looking at looking at the older taller boy. Inui Sadaharu had just asked him to be his boyfriend. "But we are both males but then again so are Momoshiro and that brat and so are Oishi-senpai and Kikumaru-senpai and so are Bouchu and Fuji-senpai." Kaidoh thought to himself.

"Well Kaidoh?" Inui said opening his water bottle.

"Well I have had a major crush on him for quite some time and I would like to see those beautiful emerald green eyes any time I want" Kaidoh thought to him self and blushed.

"I guess we could if you want to senpai" Kaidoh said and blushed harder.

"Of course I want to Kaidoh" Inui said and moved closer to Kaidoh causing the bandana clad boy to blush even harder. Then Inui kissed him causing him to blush even harder turning his face a reddish purple color.

Kaidoh's watch alarm went off forcing Kaidoh's lips away from Inui's. "Inui-senpai I have to go now I have a doctor's appointment.

"But its Sunday Kaidoh" Inui said looking concerned.

"It's for a specialist at the hospital senpai." Kaidoh said as he stood up and started to jog.

"SPECIALIST! HOSPITAL!" Inui shouted as he stood up and jogged after Kaidoh.

"Kaoru why do you have to go see a specialist at the hospital are you sick?" Inui said as he caught up to Kaidoh.

"No, Its just a check up Ill explain later senpai." Kaidoh said and quickened his pace.

"No you're explaining to me right now, otherwise I make you drink my latest juice. Inui threatened as he caught up to Kaidoh for the second time.

Kaidoh shuddered at the thought of juice. "I can't explain right now, I'm going to be late, but if you want to know come with me." He said to Inui as they neared the hospital.

"Ok Ill come with you" Inui said as Kaidoh looked at him and smiled a rare just for Inui smile.

A Few moments later they were at the hospital in the waiting room.

"You know I am going to have to say I am your brother or something otherwise the doctor wont let me in with you ." Inui said and scribbled in his note book.

"You think so?" Kaidoh said and looked at the clock.

"Oh absolutely, Patient confidentiality and what not." Inui said and continued scribbling.

"Fine then Ill say you're my uncle." Kaidoh said as he noticed the receptionist coming up to them.

"Kaidoh-san the doctor is ready to see you now you know the room #" the receptionist said as Kaidoh and Inui stood up.

"Can my Uncle come with me?" Kaidoh asked and pointed at Inui.

"I don't see why not" The receptionist said and smiled.

"So Kaidoh do you go to this specialist often." Inui asked as they walked down the hallway.

"Yes I come every six months." Kaidoh said as the entered the doctors office.

Inui said nothing.

"Good Afternoon Kaidoh-san." The doctor said as Kaidoh and Inui sat down.

"Good Afternoon Dr. Kakashi." Kaidoh said and smiled at her .

"Ah I see you brought a guest is this the famous Inui-senpai, you've been going on about for the past 4 appointments?" The doctor said as both Inui and Kaidoh blushed.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said and smiled.

"Now to whom am I speaking with today: Hikaru, Tsukasa, Miroku, Kaoru, Sasuke or Shuichi?" Kakashi said and took out Kaidoh's file.

"Kaoru" Kaidoh replied.

"Excellent that means the medication is working." Kakashi said and jotted a note down in Kaidoh's file.

"Ah Inui-san I can tell by the look on your face that Kaidoh hasn't explained to you yet." Kakashi said and smiled.

"Kaidoh suffers from a Multiple personality disorder where he assumes different Identities with unique personalities. And remarkable as it sounds all the identies seem to remember events that occurred when another was in control. Even more Remarkable then that is all the Identies seem to have a crush on you." Kakashi said as Kaidoh blushed.

"Oh really" Inui said and smiled.

"So I suppose its ok that I asked Kaidoh to be my boyfriend?" Inui asked

"I don't see why not, if you're as understanding and patient as Kaidoh described you as." Kakashi said and smiled and looked at the two blushing boys.

"Kaidoh when was the last episode?" Kakashi said and jotted something down in the file.

"About a month ago, A Saturday I had a cold so I forgot to take my medication." Kaidoh repliled and Inui looked at him.

"I see and who took control? And what happened?" The doctor and jotted a note down.

Kaidoh Blushed. "Shuichi did and he acted like a total ditz, you know how usually I am a great cook, well that day he couldn't even make canned soup because he dropped the can on his foot and bruised his foot and some how he got a deep cut his finger from the can and it was unopened." He said and showed the doctor the scar on his left index finger.

"So that's how you got that cut." Inui said and chuckled.

"I am glad my misery brings you joy senpai" Kaidoh said and blushed.

"It doesn't its just to imagine how you cut yourself that deeply on a soup can. Inui said and took a hold of Kaidoh's hand making Kaidoh blush harder.

"Kaidoh one more thing before I let you go, How much medication from the last prescription do you have left?" Kakashi asked and took out a prescription pad.

"I took the last pill this morning." Kaidoh replied.

"I see so it was just enough then." Kakashi said and wrote out the prescription and gave it to Kaidoh.

"So are we done?" Kaidoh asked and put the piece of paper in his pocket

"Yes your condition is stable just as long as you continue to take your medication." Kakashi said as Inui and Kaidoh stood up.

"Good bye Kaidoh I shall see you in six months." The doctor said and smiled.

"Inui-san it was a pleasure meeting you, take good care of Kaidoh." Kakashi said and Inui nodded.

"We should head straight to the pharmacy." Inui said and took out his note book and pen and started scribbling furiously all the new information about his kohai down.

"Right if one day of missed medication causes so much trouble Id hate to see what no medication does to me." Kaidoh said as they headed to hospital pharmacy.

A few moments later they were standing in front of the pharmacist. Kaidoh handed the man the prescription.

The Pharmacist looked at it for a few moments. "I am sorry but I can't fill this prescription, these drugs have been banned by the federal food and drug agency."

"WHAT FOR HOW LONG ?" Kaidoh and Inui shouted in unison.

"Since last month I'm afraid" said the pharmacist and went to the phone and called the doctor's office.

A few moments later

"And sadly your psychiatrist has already left and has gone to the airport and will be out of the country for the next six months." He said and hung up the phone.

Kaidoh was shocked speechless.

"I imagine that this will make for really interesting data." Inui said and smiled an evil smile. Kaidoh hissed at him.

"I hate you." Kaidoh said and glared at his senpai.

"You don't mean that." Inui said and pulled Kaidoh into a hug and kiss.


	2. Hikaru

A/N: I Forgot to do a disclaimer so here it is.

Disclaimer: I own nothing this applies to all chapters.

Also this fic is dialogue heavy if you don't like it too bad.

Enjoy the story.

Chapter 2.

The next day. Before Inui went to school he made up a special note book for Kaidoh's personalities.

When he got to school to be more specific the tennis courts Kaidoh immedaitley ran into his arms

"Sada-kun, Momo is being mean to me." Kaidoh bawled.

"And who are you today?" Inui said and put his arms around Kaidoh.

"I am Hikaru." Hikaru said and sniffled.

"Its ok Hikaru I'm here now, you can stop crying." Inui said and wiped the tears from Hikaru's eyes with his handkerchief.

"Momo what the hell did you do to him." Inui asked and glared at the tall second year.

"All I did was call him Mamushi and whack him on the back of the head like I always do. And he starts balwing his eyes out. When I usually do that he just threatens to kill me and hisses. What the Hell is wrong with him?" Momoshiro half said half shouted.

"I see." Inui said and looked at Hikaru

"So you're emotional are you Hikaru." Inui stated and Hikaru nodded grinning.

"Why the Hell did you call him call him Hikaru?" Momoshiro said and stared at Hikaru.

"Because that's my name stupid." Hikaru said and stuck his tounge out at Momoshiro

Momoshiro sweat dropped.

"Momoshiro I Think I should explain before you try and kill him or make him cry again. Kaidoh suffers from a multiple personality disorder which causes different identities to take control. And Hikaru is just one of these identies." Inui said let Hikaru out of his arms and wrote something down in the notebook.

"What kind of bullshit is that I've known Kaidoh since elementary school and he's always had one personality sour and quiet." Momoshiro said as some one whacked on the knee.(that some one was Ryoma).

"Is this really true Inui." Oishi the triangle banged vice captain said and came on the court where the three were.

"Yes it is Oishi." Inui said and smiled at the vice captain.

"Well how come, he's never done this before, he never told us how come I didn't know I am supposed to be the mother hen." Oishi said and started to spin.

"Oishi-senpai is funny." Hikaru said and laughed. All the others laughed as well at the vice-captain who was spinning around the court.

After Oishi finished spinning and the rest of the regulars arrived Inui explained. "The reason why he has never acted like this before is because he has taken medication, but unfortunately the drugs he took have been banned by the federal food and drug agency."

"Aww poor Hikaru." Fuji said and the others nodded.

"Can you still play tennis Hikaru?" Eiji asked and Hikaru nodded.

"That's an excellent point Kikumaru we should see if this different personality has affected his tennis game." Tezuka said and looked at Hikaru.

"Its all right I know all of Kaoru's moves I'll show you." Hikaru said and smiled his Fuji like smile and headed to an unused court.

Inui sighed. "What's wrong Inui?" Oishi said as they headed to the court.

"I already miss the Kaidoh that would smile for me alone." Inui said and blushed as Oishi smiled.

15 minutes later Hikaru had shown them he could do the Snake and the Boomerang Snake as well as a new move the Side winder.

"You can still stay on as one of the players for tomorrows match against Fudomine.

"That's all for the morning session. Afternoon session for the regulars is cancelled because Fuji and I have an appointment." Tezuka said and looked at the boys.

"What Kuni-kun really means is that we are going on a date." Fuji said and smiled with his eyes open to show he was serious.

"Hey Sada-kun, since we have this afternoon off, lets follow the bucho's example and go on a date." Hikaru said walked over to where the glasses clad lad was standing.

"You mean go on our first official date as a couple, but you have a match tomorrow, and Kaoru usually likes to work out before matches." Inui said and wrote something down in his note book

"Yeah well I am not Kaoru so phooey on training , and besides don't you want to get to know me a little better if you know what I mean." Hikaru said as Inui blushed.

"Maybe I'll think about it." Inui said and Hikaru looked at the data collector with huge puppy dog eyes.

"Please Sadaharu." Hikaru said and started to sniff.

"Ok we'll go on a date just don't cry Hikaru." Inui said and pulled Hikaru into his arms.

"YAY." Hikaru happily shouted and smiled up at Inui

The other regulars and other members of the team had seen the whole thing just sweat dropped, as the bell rang for class.

"I'll meet you in front of the front gates." Inui said as they went to class.

After school

" Hikaru so where do you want to go on our date." Inui said as they were walking.

"The Sushi shop I am starving, I forgot to make breakfast and lunch this morning." Hikaru said and blushed as his stomach rumbled.

"Let's go to Kawamura's then, I need to see him anyways." Inui said and looked at a page in his note book.

"So Hikaru do you like sushi?" Inui said and looked at Hikaru.

"I love it why?" Hikaru said and smiled.

"Because you seem to have different tastes from Kaoru because his favourite food is Tororo Soba." Inui said matter a factly as Hikaru looked at the note book.

"I should have different tastes from Kaoru after all I am a different personality." Hikaru said and held Inui's hand.

"True enough." Inui said and closed the note book

"Sada-kun what else do you have written about Kaoru." Hikaru said and grabbed the note book out of Inui's hands and started reading.

_Kaoru Kaidoh_

_Birthday: May 11TH will be 17 this year. _

_Class: grade 11 at Seisun Gakuen High school._

_Status: Regular_

_Faveorite foods Tororo Soba, yogurt, fruit juice _

_Various Stats: percent of time spent blushing in my presence 85. _

_Percent of time I fantize about making out with him 99.99. _

_Odds that he fantises making out with me 20. _

_Chance that he will go out with me based on above data 23 ._

_Amount of times he…_

_Fell a sleep while resting his head on my shoulder after training 37._

_Mentioned my first name during these times 19._

"_Accidentally" tried to hold my hand 10. _

_Simled for me when no one else is around 6_

_Has purred or mewed 4._

_Has hissed at me and meant it 0. _

_Other interesting notes: Likes Cats, which I shall never let him have if we ever live together because I'd be way too jealous of the attention it would receive from him. _

_Has glasses but he never wears them._

_Has a teddy bear shaped like a dog which he calls ini-ini that he sleeps with every night, sometimes I am jelous of the dog . _

_Lived on his own since grade 9._

"Wow you were really in love with Kaoru weren't you Sada-kun." Hikaru said as he continued reading.

"Yes I was." Inui said and sighed and smiled a sad smile.

"Don't be sad Sada-kun Kaoru will come back someday." Hikaru said and smiled as he gave him the note book back.

Inui smiled. "Come on let's get to the Sushi place and get some grub." Hikaru said and smiled. Inui nodded.

"Just curious but why Kaoru does have glasses because he obviously doesn't need them." Inui asked as they neared the Sushi place.

"Oh those are Sasuke's, he's as blind as a bat , however he is smart actually he's a lot like you, I am sure when he comes out you'll like him." Hikaru said and smiled as they entered the sushi place.

"Ah Inui its good to see you." Kawamura said as they entered the shop.

"Kawamura, so how's life as a soon to be sushi master." Inui said and smiled as Kawmura looked at the two.

"Ah Hikaru the bottomless pit is back." Kawamura said and Hikaru blushed as Inui chuckled.

"You really love Sushi don't you." Inui stated as they sat down at the counter.

"What I still can't believe is that you're related to Kaoru." Kawamura said as he poured the tea.

"Why do you think they're related Kawamura?" Inui asked and looked at the menu.

"Because they look so Alike and because Hikaru charged his order to Kaoru's tab, and the next day Kaoru came by to pay it off. Kawamura said as Hikaru smirked.

"Oh Kaoru didn't pay of my tab because we are related." Hikaru said and Kawamura looked at him.

"So then how do you know him then, are you a friend?" Kawamura asked as he took their order.

"Oh, He's not my friend or any thing, we are one and the same **He's me and I am him**." Hikaru said as Kawamura's jaw dropped.

"How?" Kawamura asked as Hikaru drank some tea.

"Because Kaoru has multiple personalities and I am one of them. Hikaru said and smiled his fuji like smile.

"I see." Kawamura said in disbelief.

"Its true." Inui said matter a factly.

"I'll go start your order." Kawamura said and went to get some ingredients

"Oh Kawamura don't forget about my special order." Inui said and Kawamura nodded.

"Special order what for Sada-kun?" Hikaru asked looking confused.

"A new Inui Juice." Inui said and smiled evilly and Hikaru shuddered.

"So you hate my juices too Hikaru?" Inui asked and Hikaru nodded as Kawamura brought them their order.

"Its hard to believe that rotten fish eggs are one of the ingredients of your juice." Kawamura said as they started their meal

" Nya please sada-kun I'm trying to eat Sushi here." Hikaru said as he ate a piece of his rapture roll.

Inui looked at the boy and smiled and thought to himself. 'Hikaru is adorable.'

"Hey Inui if you want you can meet Sasuke this weekend." Hikaru said as Inui at some of the sushi.

"How do you know when he'll come out and besides I thought that you go to your grandparents on the weekend." Inui said and Hikaru smiled.

"Normally I do but grandpa and grandma are visiting my aunt's new baby , and How do I know because Sasuke's data abilities are second only to yours." Hikaru explained as he ate the last of the sushi.

"So Sasuke is able to predict when he is going to come out even when Kaoru was taking his medication." Inui asked with a bit of shock in his voice.

"Uh huh, one day he figured it out what chemicals make up him and who usually he follows, he was also the one that figured out that you were in love with Kaoru." Hikaru said as the spiky haired boy just stared at him.

"So Kaoru knows that I'm in love with him." Inui said and sighed.

"No he doesn't Sasuke kept this blocked from him, and only told us the other personalities." Hikaru said in a sing song voice as Inui yawned.

"Sorry, I didn't much sleep last night, I was too busy researching Multiple personalities." Inui said and took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"That's alright but leave your glasses off, I want to look at those emerald eyes of yours. Hikaru said and as Inui was putting his glasses back on.

Inui placed the glasses on the table and smiled at the boy.

"Thank you Inui-senpai I've always thought that your eyes are beautiful." Kaoru said and smiled and blushed beet red.

"Kaoru?"

"No, Sada-kun its me Hikaru." Hikaru said smiled a Fuji like smile.

"But could I of sworn that it was Kaoru who said that "I've always thought that your eyes are beautiful." Inui said and Hikaru looked at him confused.

"I said that, I know it just happened but I don't remember saying it." Hikaru said as Kawamura came to where they were sitting

"Well you said it I heard you." He said and gave Inui the bill.

"Interesting Data." Inui said and payed the bill and yawned .

"Sada-kun I think we should continue the date later you're just too tired." Hikaru said as they got up

"Are you sure?" Inui said as they left the restaurant.

"Uh huh, besides its Kaoru who you are going out with and love not me." Hikaru said and nodded.

"Ok then so I suppose today doesn't count as a date then?" Inui asked as they started walking home.

"Nope." Hikaru said and smiled and nodded.

"Good because this date wouldn't have been fair to Kaoru." Inui said and Hikaru nodded

To be Continued.


	3. Shuichi and Sasuke

AN: I kind of read Marvel's Civil War and I was inspired to give them powers so ya it's the same story but now there are powers.

Also I still don't own it

The Next Day Inui Was "attacked" by his kohai on his way to school.

"SADI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shuichi exclaimed as he glomped the bespeactelcled boy knocking him over.

"You're not Hikaru are you? " Inui stated as he got up.

"Nope I am, Shuichi." Shuichi smiled.

"Go Home go to your bedroom and stay there until I come when schools over." Inui said looked at the boy.

"But Sadi I wanna go to school I wanna I WANNNNNNNNAAA." Shuichi said and started throwing a temper tantrum.

"Shuichi if you don't calm down im going to have to make you drink." Inui threatened.

Shuichi didn't hear him.

Inui took out his emergency juice and poured it into the flayling boy's mouth. A few seconds later he passed out. Inui proceeded to pick up the passed out boy and carried him over his shoulders to Kaidoh's house.

30 minutes later in Kaidoh's room.

Inui had placed still passed out boy on the bed. He then began looking around the room. He looked at the desk there was a sticky note with his name on it stuck to a note book. "The book must be Sasuke's" Inui thought to him self as Kaidoh groaned.

"No…, no it's not Saturday yet." Kaidoh said and rubbed his eyes and put on a pair of glasses that were on the night stand.

"You 're Sasuke correct." Inui asked and looked at the boy.

"Yes that would be me." Sasuke said and smiled.

" Kaidoh… you look good with glasses." Inui thought as a faint blush crept up on his face.

" You gave Kaidoh juice didn't you." Sasuke asked and picked up the book that inui held moments ago. Inui nodded.

"Senpai you must never give Kaidoh juice the chemicals screw up the chemicals that control the different persoanliites." Sasuke said as Inui sat down on the bed.

"One other thing that you must never do is fall in love with me." Sauske simply stated and Inui looked dumbfounded.

"I know you already you find me attractive, but please don't fall in love with me. I love you already, so if you fall in love with me I'll do something stupid like make so I'm always the dominant personality and I just cant do that to Kaoru he loves you too much." Sasuke said with tears in his eyes and his head in his hands.

Inui was speechless and just stared at sasuke for what seemed like ever.

"Excuse me I need to go cool off." Sasuke said got up and left the room.

"W… where the pillows behind him floating during his confession?" Inui thought to himself still motionless.

Twenty minutes later Sasuke returned with a tray of food and drinks.

"Oh good you're still here." Sasuke smiled and placed the tray on the desk.

"I'm sure you have questions for me, so why not skip school and stay here for the day?" Sasuke asked and sat down on the bed and Inui nodded.

"Ok then go ahead ask me any thing." Sasuke said and began to eat an apple.

"Where those pillows floating?" Inui simply stated.

"Probably, its kind of hard to control my powers when I get upset." Sasuke said and continued eating the apple.

"Powers?"

"Yes powers, Kaidoh seems to have psychic powers, however only Kaoru and I can use them."Sasuke said and finished eating the apple and for the second time that day Inui was speechless.

"I might as well start from the beginning." Sasuke sighed.

"When Kaoru was born, he was diagonosed as being a user. In other words he was born a psychic. And well every thing was fine until he entered school. Then he started getting teased, beaten up, and shunned by his class mates and teachers. You see Kaoru was the only psychic in the school. So people didn't understand and were afraid of him. So one day he couldn't take it any more and he used his powers to create us so that he wouldn't have to deal with the loneliness and sadness. And well a few months later he started taking the medication. And well you know the rest." Sasuke said with a sad smile.

"Now I know Kaoru's deepest darkest secret don't I?" Inui asked sincerely.

"Yes you do." Sasuke nodded.

"Kaoru's afraid of letting people in and getting hurt isn't he?" Inui more stated then asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Yes Inui-senpai I am." Kaoru said with tears running down his cheeks and started to sob.

Inui did the only thing he could think of and pulled Kaoru in to his strong arms and gently started to rock him back and forth. Wispeiring "shh I'm here its alright" over and over.

"Kaoru are you still awake." Inui asked a few the boy still in his arms who was not moving. Kaidoh began to speak.. " No don't leave me. Please I love you Sadaharu." Inui gently woke him up.

"Inui-senpai."

"You were having a dream you were speaking, it sounded like a nightmare. Inui said blushing. "And Kaoru I love you too and I would never leave you no matter what." And leaned in and kissed him.

A few moments later the two fell asleep in each others arms.

Nightfall.

"Sada-kun?" Hikaru asked and gently woke the data collector up.

"Hikaru, where did Kaoru go and what time is it?" Inui asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Its 7:00 and Kaoru must have gotten scared so he switched out and I took control.

"Mean old Kaoru switching with me just because he doesn't want to get close to you because he's afraid of getting hurt." Hikaru said with his Fuji like smile.

"I understand and I didn't mean to fall asleep next to him and I will never hurt him." Inui said and smiled.

I Suppose I should go I wouldn't want to scare Kaoru again." Inui said and Hikaru nodded.

"Oh before you go one thing Sasuke wants you to have that data book." Hikaru said and handed the book to Inui.

And with that Inui left.


	4. Fuji Eji Tezuka are what?

AN: If any one can think of better name for the centre I ll take suggestions And I still don't own it.

On with the fic.

Out side of Kaoru's place Inui thought to himself.

"I need find out more about this User thing." He thought and started walking home.

"I know if I'll call Fuji and see if he knows anything about them." He thought to himself and took out his cell and called fuji's number.

"Hello."

"Fuji its me its me."

"Ah Inui how can I help you."

"what do you know about psychics."

"If you want tarot reading your going to have call my sister during business hours."

"Fuj I want to know if you know any thing about users."

"I see what do you want to know about us."

"us?"

"Yes us ,look Inui just come to my place."

"Ok."

"bye."

Inui flipped closed his cell.

"Us." he thought to him self as he walked to Fuji's house.

As he neared fuji's house he saw three figures waiting for him on the lawn.

"Bucho, Kikumaru what are you doing here?" Inui asked as came up to them.

"Just come inside with us Inui." Fuji stated and opened his eyes.

The four walked into Fuji's house and then into the living room. All except Tezuka sat down.

"Inui you have better have a damn good explanation for your sudden interest in us Users." Tezuka stated and crossed his arms.

"If you dont tell us the truth you'll have to suffer the consequnces" Fuji stated staring at the data collector. "I do its Kaidoh." Inui simply stated the others jaws dropped.

"Nya is he really I wonder why we've never sensed him?" Eiji stated and looked at looked at Inui as Tezuka and Fuji nodded.

Inui was about to tell them what Sasuke had told him earlier but he couldn't because he just passed out.

"Well, well, well it seems that centre will have two new users to welcome." Fuji said with a sadistic smile.

"Syuu-chan how do you know Inui is one of us?" Tezuka asked.

"Because he passed out just like I used to when my powers started developing." Fuji stated and smiled.

"Nya I guess we call the centre and tell them about Inui and Kaidoh." Eiji said and looked at the passed out data collector.

"No we'll take them when they are ready otherwise Kaidoh Inui will be in great danger of being missed used and possibly abused by them." Tezuka said reflectively.

Fuji and Eiji sighed knowing full well what Tezuka meant by missed used and abused. All three having gone through the horror that was Centre for Psychic Control.(A/N: I know crappy name but oh well).


	5. Oishi's one as well?

AN: don't own and blah telepathic conversation// blah// lie

Next day.

"Where am I. and why does my head hurt so much." Inui asked as he looked around his surroundings. Then he remembered that was at Fuji's.

"Hoi Inui-chan is awake." Eiji shouted with a smile on his face as he stared at the slightly confused 18 year old.

"Kikumaru why are you calling me Inui-chan all of a sudden?" Inui asked confused.

"Because your one of us Inui-chan."

"Us?" Inui asked still looking confused.

"Us." Fuji smiled as he came in to the room.

"I'm …a… user." Inui said finally, shocked.

Moments later

"How do you know." He asked.

"That's easy we felt you." Fuji and Eiji said in unison, both with fuji like smiles on their faces.

"Ignore the perverted innuendo Inui what they meant is they felt your aura." Tezuka said coming into the room.

"But how is it possible?" Inui asked.

"Anything's possible Inui." Fuji said and went to the kitchen.

"And Inui-chan it makes sense how else were you able to predict our movements did you seriously think it was data." Kikumaru asked

"I did yes." Inui stated.

"No Data is that accurate." Tezuka replied.

Just then Inui heard something.

Inui senpai where are you?" Kaidoh asked.

Kaoru, is that you?" Inui more thought than said.

"Yes Senpai, where are you?" Kaoru replied.

"If you can you can believe it I'm at fuji's place." Inui stated.

" I see, Inui-senpai how are we talking?" Kaoru asked.

" Saa Kaoru, why don't you come over, I'm sure we've got alot to talk about ?" Fuji interjected.

" Ok Fuji senpai." Kaoru replied.

"I feel dizzy , happy but dizzy." Inui stated.

"That's because you truly used your gifts for the first time, Inui-chan." Eiji said with a smile.

A few moments later there was a knock at the door.

"I' ll get it." Eiji said and went to the door.

"Ah Kaidoh-chan come on in." he said as Kaoru practically sprinted to where Inui was sitting and took the data collector in his arms.

"Your parents called this morning, and well they thought you spent the night at my place but when I told them you didn't and then I hung up and I thought that you ran away cause of what of what you learnt and well you were scared of me and well I started to panic." Kaoru said then blushed and hissed both at the same time.

"Well at least I know you're Kaoru because only Kaoru would hiss at him self for getting so worked up." Inui chuckled and let Kaoru burry himself into his neck as he continued to blush.

"Hoi you two really are like us." Eiji said and giggled as Tezuka lightly blushed an fuji smiled as he came in with the breakfast tray.

"Kikumaru-senpai you mean, Oishi-senpai is gay?" asked the ever oblivious Kaoru who was immidetly smacked on the back of the head by God.

"You mean you two are dating since when?" Inui asked and immediately whipped out his notebook.

"You mean Oishi's a user too?" Fuji and Tezuka said in unison and Eiji sweat dropped.

"Obviously he's a mother hen for god sake, yes since the beginning of 2nd year middle school we haven't gone public yet so no one knew except our best friends, Fuji and Tezuka, and yes, though I don't know long for but I found out last month because on our anniversary he did 'the Jedi trick' with an apple." Eiji replied answering each question in succession.

After breakfast.

"I suppouse we should get to school." Inui said as he finished his cup of coffee.

"NO, WE CANT IF WE GO I'LL REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED TO OISHI-KOI." Eiji screamed as he burst into tears.

Tezuka and fuji imediatley ran to Eiji's seat sandwhiched him in a group hug.

"Eiji-kun what happened to Oishi?" Fuji asked gently.

"I don't want to remember." Eiji sniffed.

"Eiji we aren't at the centre you wont be punished for remembering things understand." Tezuka said with kindness.

"Syuu-chan, Kuni, yesterday the centre took him, he went willingly so I couldn't stop him. And I have a bad feeling that something's going to happen to him." Eiji cried as Tezuka and Fuji could do nothing but hold him close as eiji turned into a quivering mass of sobs.

Tezuka and Fuji felt pity for eiji because he was the most innocent of the three who survived the horrors of the centre, because he had not been to exposed to as "much training" as the two. Eiji still had and felt emotions. Because of this he was the one most succeptable to centre.

"Eiji, I'm sorry but something already bad has happened. I can sense it I'm sorry." Kaoru said and looked the three with sad eyes.

"Come on Kaoru we should probably go." Inui said as he stood up and pulled Kaoru up with him.

Eiji glomped them and knocked them back on to the couch.

"No you cant leave the two new "angels" must help the three fallen angels retrive the missing angel." Eiji cried as the two just stared at him in amazement.

"Ok Kikumaru-senpai us two new "angels" will help you three find oishi-senpai." Kaoru said and smiled the smile that he usually reserved for Karupin as he patted Eiji on the head. .

"Yes we'll help you Kiku-chan." Inui said and smiled and ran his hand thru Kaoru's hair.

"Thank You Ru Ru." Eiji beamed.

"Ru Ru?" Fuji snickerd.

"Sadaharu and Kaoru." Eiji replied as everybody else sweat dropped.

"you know what?, I feel at peace when I'm around you guys." Kaoru said with a content look.

"That's because you found others that are like you." Inui said and smiled as the others nodded in agreement.

"But Inui-senpai what about you why did Kikumaru-senpai say there are two angels?"

"Jesus and I thought Eiji was slow. Kaidoh, Inui is a psychic/user or angel as Eiji calls us." Fuji explained

"EHHHHHH."

Inui and Tezuka and Eiji sweat dropped.

Meanwhile at the centre

"So is he almost turned?" A man asked and looked over at Oishi, who was lying on table and had strange red markings on his body. "Yes doctor Kitizawa he's almost a dark angel, all that needs to appear are his wings. But im sure that once he sees battle Im sure they'll come out. " The assistant said as Oishi started to come to. "Oh good he's waking up let's test him out." Kitizawa said with an evil smirk. "Shouldn't we give him a code name sir?" the assistant asked as Oishi opened eyes and reveled to the two men jet black eyes. "Who are you? Where am I."? Oishi asked and at stared at the two. "Why Oishi-kun. You're at the centre you've been AWOL for the 6 years so yesterday we brought you back home." Kitizawa said and looked at the Demi-angel. "Oishi who is Oishi? And this is my home?" oishi said looking confused. "Oh dear you don't remember your name do you or who you are for that matter do you." Kitizawa said and oishi nodded. " Very Well I shall tel you about yourself. you see you've been in the Centre's care since you were six years old because your powers were to much for your parents to handel. And then you disappeared after we sent you to retrive 3other angels who had gone missing. // We had no idea what had happened to you or the others. So last week we got wind of where you were so we brought you back home.// Kitizawa said and smiled a fake smile. "Was I alone." Oishi asked with desperation in his voice. "Yes you were alone." Kitizawa lied. "I see." Oish said as his eyes became hollow and cold. "Hmm his memories are compleltly gone he doesn't even remember being with that stupid little red headed deserter." Kitzawa said as an idea came to him 'I know why don't I have oishi kill them starting with the red head.'Kitizawa thought as an evil smile grew on his face. A few moments later. "Oishi-dear how would you like to finish the job you started six years ago, we want retrive the level two one-half angels. And kill the level two angel." Kitizawa said and handed oishi the pictures of Tezuka, Fuji, who had 1/1/2 written on the pictures, and Eiji who had a 2 written on it. "Understood." "Oh one more thing Iam giving you a code name, you will only respond to this code name understand." Kitizawa stated and Oishi nodded. "Your code name shall be Shadow." Kitizawa said and as oishi nodded. "Your mission shall commence in two days, you must finish your training."Kitizawa said as he lead oishi to a "training" room.


End file.
